


Culpa

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No quiero tus juicios sobre de mí, Hikaru. He obtenido tu polvo, por lo menos debería tener la decencia de callarte.”“No es de mi juicio que tendrías que preocuparte, sino que...”“No lo hagas.” lo interrumpió el mayor. “No osar nombrar a Kota, porque no tienes el derecho de hacerlo, Hikaru.”





	Culpa

**Culpa**

Hikaru se movía encima al cuerpo de Kei.

Lentamente.

Apenas su piel rozaba la del mayor, mientras sus manos vagaban en su pecho, lo arañaban, mientras su boja se bajaba su pezón y los labios lo envolvían, haciendo temblar a Inoo, haciéndolo gemir bajo, haciéndole morder la lengua para impedirse de gritar.

Hikaru lo sabía, estaba volviendo loco.

Conocía Kei demasiado bien para no darse cuenta de cuanto necesitara un contacto mayor, de cuanto necesitara llegar al orgasmo, porque solo su toque y ser atado a la cama y vendado lo habían llevado a su límite.

Sin embargo, tomó su tiempo, porque lo que quería era descargarse.

Tomó su tiempo, lamió cada centímetro de piel disponible, hasta que no encontró su erección, y allí también se divirtió provocándolo con la lengua, tomando en boca solo la punta, nunca dando a Kei lo que buscaba.

“Hikaru...”

Su nombre, esa urgencia, ese tono casi desesperado.

Era de eso que necesitaba. Era lo que quería, era oírlo rogar, porque al final Kei nunca había sido alguien de sana moralidad, sino que una máquina de sexo.

Lo necesitaba como el aire que respiraba, y el hecho que esa noche hubiera sido Hikaru a ofrecerlo no cambiaba mucho.

Quería demostrarlo a sí mismo, que Kei no hacía distinciones.

Podía amar a Yabu, y lo amaba de verdad, Hikaru estaba seguro de eso.

Pero no conocía la idea de fieldad, no era algo que le perteneciera, porque siempre había tenido demasiada hambre porque Kota pusiera tener éxito de saciarlo.

Le extendió sin gracia las piernas, descansándose entre ellas y rozando su abertura con su erección, para hacérselo sentir, para hacérselo desear más, porque Hikaru no iba a concederle nada hasta que no hubiera gritado, hasta que no le hubiera pedido de satisfacerlo, hasta que no le hubiera dejado ver que por él solo era una droga y una dependencia de que no se podía liberar.

Lo vio retorcerse y sacudir la cabeza, como si de verdad pusiera ver algo a través del grueso tejido de la venda que estaba enfrente a sus ojos, y tirando las cuerdas que lo tenían atado, gimiendo por la frustración.

“Eres un animal, Kei.” le dijo, y su voz estaba desprovista de malicia o broma.

Era la pura verdad.

Era solo eso que Hikaru veía.

Veía la gana incontrolable y un instinto que no podía ser otro que animal, y Hikaru iba a ser feliz de satisfacerlo, pronto.

Kei no le respondió, porque no tenía argumentaciones válidas para disentir.

Solo empujó las caderas hacia él como podía, y pues Hikaru finalmente le dio lo que quería, sin prepararlo.

Quizás se había esperado que gritara, que protestara para esa intrusión, pero no pasó.

Y pues entendió que Kei, con tal de ser satisfecho, ni siquiera se daba cuenta del dolor y de lo que pasaba su cuerpo, con tal de obtener lo que deseaba, con tal de llegar a su maldito orgasmo, de sentirse tomado, poseído, aún humillado.

Hikaru se movió rápido dentro de él, excitado por esa sensación de poder, excitado por esas muecas en la cara del mayor, sintiendo que ninguno de los dos iba a resistir mucho tiempo más.

Llevó su mano a la erección de Inoo y lo acarició rápido, hasta que no lo sintió correrse con un gemido ronco, casi un grito, dejándose luego recaer en el colchón como si fuera exhausto por ese ritmo furioso.

Yaotome salió de él, no sin un poco de descontento para la improvisa falta de calor, y se acercó a su cabeza, finalmente sacándole la venda y concediéndose de mirarlo en los ojos.

Kei estaba cansado, y lo veía. Cansado y satisfecho, tanto que le dio aún más asco.

Le agarró el pelo, empujándole la polla en boca, rozando con la punta su garganta, y otra vez no una señal de protesta.

Se preguntó si Kei conociera limites, pero se dijo que iba a dejar que se le hiciera cualquier cosa, por un precio que siempre parecía bajo a Hikaru.

Salió de él en tiempo para correrse, manchándole la cara, antes de dejarlo ir y meterse a su lado, respirando rápido por el orgasmo.

Se extendió para liberarlo de las restricciones sin decirle una palabra, observándolo mientras se levantaba con dificultades de la cama y cojeaba hacia su ropa, agarrando un pañuelo de la mesa para limpiarse la cara.

Antes que pusiera irse, en silencio, de la habitación, Hikaru decidió de hablar.

“Rutina, ¿verdad, Kei-chan?” le dijo, sarcástico.

Inoo se giró hacia de él con aire harto y, quizás, un poco resignado.

“No quiero tus juicios sobre de mí, Hikaru. He obtenido tu polvo, por lo menos debería tener la decencia de callarte.”

Yaotome se lamió los labios, cruzando los brazos al pecho.

“No es de mi juicio que tendrías que preocuparte, sino que...”

“No lo hagas.” lo interrumpió el mayor. “No osar nombrar a Kota, porque no tienes el derecho de hacerlo, Hikaru.” le dijo, el tono aún más harto, y la gana de salirse de la habitación expresada por sus gestos.

Yaotome asintió, y lo dejó ir.

No estaba necesario hablar, al final.

No tenía el derecho de decir nada sobre Kota, porque no era suyo y nunca iba a serlo, pero no era lo que importaba.

Lo que importaba era como se sintiera Kei. Lo que importaba era que esa noche iba a volver a casa, a dormirse abrazado a Yabu, en la piel aún el olor de Hikaru persiguiéndolo.

Era lo que quería.

Kei no era alguien de sana moralidad, era una máquina de sexo.

Pero no significaba que no fuera víctima de la culpa.

Y Hikaru no iba a ser feliz hasta que no hubiera visto esa culpa consumarlo.


End file.
